


Stopping for Supplies

by DeansDirtyLittleSecret



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDirtyLittleSecret/pseuds/DeansDirtyLittleSecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Sam going down on you while Dean gets groceries (original imagine from Dirty Supernatural Imagines on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stopping for Supplies

You hated waiting in the car, it made you feel like a little kid. But Dean had insisted; he was worried about somebody stealing the cursed object that the three of you had taken from an antique dealer in Wichita. It didn’t matter that it was locked in a curse box, which was locked in the trunk of the Impala, he wanted someone to sit in the car and babysit it.

The stop for supplies was a necessity; there was no food in the bunker and since you were in one of the bigger towns outside of Lebanon, Dean thought it would be a good idea to start. You’d offered to go into the grocery store and pick up the supplies you needed while he waited in the car, but Dean had rolled his eyes and quickly shot down that idea.

“No,” he said firmly. “You never buy what I want. I’m not in the mood for a bunch of rabbit food and healthy crap. You stay here. Sammy and I will get the food.” He pushed open the Impala door and stepped out.

Sam gave you a sheepish look, climbed from the car and followed his brother inside. You didn’t know why Sam had to go too, it wasn’t like Dean needed help shopping, he just wanted the company. Only you hadn’t had any time alone with Sam since you’d picked up this case and gone to Wichita. You’d had to share a motel room with both of the boys and Dean hadn’t hesitated to give you and Sam a stern lecture on keeping your hands to yourselves in his presence because it “grossed him out” to think about his little brother having sex. You’d both agreed, but only to keep the peace. You’d been anxious to get the case over and get back to the bunker ever since, only now you’d have to wait even longer.

You tried to get comfortable, adjusting the skirt you wore as part of your FBI “uniform” while you turned to lean against the back door, feet on the seat, ankles crossed. You stared out the window at the streetlight casting a dim glow over the parking lot, forcing yourself not to look at the time on your phone. You let out an irritated sigh and closed your eyes.

You hadn’t been sitting in the car for very long when the door flew open, startling you out of the near doze you had fallen into. You reached for your gun on the floor, ready to shoot whoever had thought it was a good idea to break into a hunter’s car.

“Hey, it’s me,” Sam chuckled, grabbing your gun before you could and tucking it into the waistband of his pants.

“Are you guys done already?” you asked.

“No,” Sam shook his head. “I was driving Dean crazy, so he got pissed and told me to go away and he’d finish the goddamn shopping himself.” He took a hold of your legs and climbed into the car, pulling the door closed behind him. “I thought I’d take advantage of it.” He slid his hand up your leg, under the edge of your skirt.

“Sam,” you gasped. “What are you doing?”

His hand slid higher, his thumb hooked around the hem of your skirt, pushing it up. His fingers danced lightly up your thigh, hard and calloused.

“Sam,” you moaned when his fingers reached the edge of your panties and he delicately traced the edge of them, his hazel eyes staring into yours.

He didn’t say a word, just leaned over you, catching your lips in his as he pushed your skirt up around your waist. He slid sideways, turning himself so he was somehow kneeling in front of you, his long legs sprawled over the seat and onto the floor. You closed your eyes, letting yourself get lost in the kiss, but too soon he was pulling away, moving down your body until his forehead was resting on your stomach and you could feel his hot breath blowing over you as he slipped his hands underneath you, lifting you so his mouth was hovering just at the apex of your thighs. He pressed his nose against your thin, black panties, inhaling deeply. You moaned again as he mouthed you through the cloth, heat blasting through you.

Sam wrapped one arm around you, effortlessly holding you off the seat. He pulled one of your legs over his shoulder, your thigh right beside his face. He placed tender kisses all along the inside of your leg as he hooked a finger in your panties and pulled them to the side. His tongue slid along the folds, then he sucked your clit into his mouth, drawing a startled gasp out of you. Sam glanced up at you and smiled, peering through the hair hanging in his eyes, his eyebrows raised, those gorgeous eyes of his sparkling. He wrapped his lips around your clit, sucking it into his mouth, his tongue dancing over it, teasing you.

You were on fire, every inch of skin, every nerve burning with need and you could feel a blush working its way up your neck and over your cheeks. Sam had never done this before, never touched you like this, never gone down on you. You hadn’t been together very long, just a couple of months and you’d done other things, a _lot_ of other things, but for some reason neither of you had thought to try this. You were starting to think that had been a stupid decision.

You threaded your fingers through his hair, tugging it, pulling him closer. A rumbling growl filled the car, then all thought and reason was gone, because whatever Sam was doing between your legs was pushing you to insane heights of pleasure.

His tongue was inside you, deep inside you, exploring, thrusting, licking, twisting and turning, tasting you, _devouring_ you. He was making low growling sounds deep in the back of his throat, his lips vibrating against your pussy as he fucked you senseless with his tongue. One hand was splayed over your ass, holding you up off of the seat and against his mouth, his other hand was on your thigh, kneading and massaging the muscle. He pulled your other leg over his shoulder, running his hand up the inside of your thigh. His middle finger slipped in alongside his tongue, turning and brushing against that elusive g-spot that he never seemed to have a problem finding.

Your back arched and unbelievable, dirty, filthy words came out of your mouth, along with desperate sounds that you hadn’t even known you could make. Your hips bucked against his face and your hands tightened in his hair.

“Sam,” you gasped. “Jesus Chri -” The word cut off as a second finger joined the first, both of them moving in a ‘come here’ gesture, hitting your sweet spot at the same time as he pulled your clit between his lips, sucking it in the most maddening way. Your stomach dropped, your heart raced and your thighs trembled as the orgasm took over your body. You couldn’t breathe, you couldn’t think, everything was _Sam_ and how he was making you feel. His head was moving side to side as he worked you over, his silky brown hair rubbing on the inside of your thighs.

When you finally hit that peak, you screamed Sam’s name, your fingers digging into his shoulders as you came. He lapped at your juices, his fingers still roughly massaging you, finishing you off. He didn’t move off of you right away, instead he ran his lips over your pussy and the inside of your thighs, not quite kissing you, instead just letting the light stubble on his chin and around his lips burn deliciously against your skin.

You were drained, not able to even pick up your head. You were wedged between the seat and the door, head back, eyes closed, trying to catch your breath. You felt Sam moving and then he was kissing you, a quick, easy kiss. He pulled your skirt down, chuckling quietly in the back of his throat. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you against his broad chest, hugging you tightly. Another kiss to your temple and then he was gone, the door behind him opening briefly before slamming shut. A couple of seconds later the front passenger door opened and he dropped into the front seat. He rolled his window down, his elbow propped on it.

A light breeze blew through the car, ruffling your hair. You sat up, slightly dizzy with the overwhelming sensations still pulsing through you. You wanted nothing more than to climb into the front seat, open Sam’s pants and repay the favor, but you could see Dean walking toward the car, multiple bags in each hand. He strolled past the passenger side, grumbling at his brother to help him. Sam glanced over his shoulder, tossing a wink and a smirk at you, then he climbed from the car to help put the groceries in the trunk.

“Holy shit,” you muttered. You pressed your forehead against the cool glass of the back door. Guess the payback would have to wait.

 


End file.
